Neither win nor loss
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Oneshot. When my Gardevoir loses on the final match of the Pokemon League, I decide to tell her how I feel about her. Things get a little too heated after that. Rated M for lemon. Reviews welcome.


…Alrighty, so it's time I wrote my own lemon fic

…**Alrighty, so it's time I wrote my own lemon fic.**

…**On my own.**

**I have to face my fears of lemons, and try to read them/get used to them. For God's sake, I'm sixteen now. I have to face reality. I heard the best way to do something is to do it about something you like.**

…**So, I'm doing a Pokemon lemon about my favourite Pokemon, Gardevoir. (Yes, I am a furry, so what? It's not the end of the world.)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I only own me (Cam) in this fic.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"And Ash Ketchum keeps his title as Pokemon Champion!" The crowd roared as the black-haired man punched the air in triumph, his Pikachu mimicking his action, as the announcer spoke again.

"Hard luck to Cameron, who got so far, yet went down at the final hurdle! Don't worry, he'll get a reward! And don't you lot forget to come back next year for another spectacular tournament, with…!"

The words had drowned in my ears. My only concern was my fallen Pokemon on the field, her long, forest green hair had fallen in front of her face, and her legs and arms were splayed at odd angles where she'd fallen. Her long, white dress was burnt slightly from the powerful Thunder attack, and she was unconscious.

All sound had left me, and I slowly walked out onto the battlefield, looking down at her lifeless-looking form. I felt tears welling in my eyes. She'd finally fallen to defeat.

Slowly, I bent down, and, putting one arm under her shoulder-blades and under her arms, and the other under her knees, I lifted her up bridal-style, and began to carry her off the field. People watched me do this, weird looks etched in their eyes, but I didn't care. The people and the noise were just background for me.

As I walked off towards the exit, I stared down at her peaceful face, as she lay there in my arms. Gabrielle was my most trusted Pokemon, and had never let me down. She'd never lost a battle, and was my most trusted companion, and greatest friend. Seeing her like this made me feel sick.

I reached the hallway that lead out of the stadium on my side, and began to walk to the main lobby area. I wasn't going anywhere, but my legs were moving on a mind of their own. To me, they'd gone completely numb. The roar of the crowd and the light dissipated into the dim strobe-lighting of the dark tunnel. It was cold in here, and I drew my blue jacket closer to me, along with Gabrielle.

Once again, I found myself looking at her face. Her face, surprisingly, had formed into a small smile. I gave a weak chuckle, supposing she was dreaming about something, but right now, I didn't feel like laughing.

My head banged against something metal. Swearing, I looked up to see that I'd walked head-first into a door. I was clumsy like that.

Cursing under my breath, I pushed the door open, to a room with quite a few chairs, a wide-screen TV, several pictures and plant pots, and a desk. There was a short, red-haired woman behind the desk. She smiled as I approached.

"Welcome to our Pokemon Center, how may I…" She stopped, looking at me, "Oh, hello Cam."

"…Hey," I said with obvious sadness in my voice, "Could you… look after Gabrielle for me?"

"Sure thing, Cam, anything you…"

"But I have a request."

"Yes?"

"I…" I paused, and stared down at Gabrielle, still out cold in my arms. I turned to the nurse, a slightly sombre expression on my face.

"…I would… like to stay with her. Until she recovers."

Joy smiled, "Of course you can. I can rent you a room here, if you wish."

"…That would be swell, thanks."

"Chansey!" I looked down to see a large, pink, egg-shaped Pokemon standing in front of me, smiling broadly, "Chansey, Chansey!"

"Just follow Chansey there to the A&E room," the nurse pointed to the Pokemon, "I doubt there's anything too serious, but we need a scan just in case," Her smile turned into a frown, as I placed Gabrielle on a stretcher, and she was whisked off. I was about to follow, when Joy stopped me, "Hey Cam, can I speak to you?"

"Huh," I blinked, pausing as the A&E door shut after Chansey, "…What is it?"

"Cam," She began, leaning on the counter, "The match today went well," She faltered, and added quickly, "I'm sorry you didn't win."

"Me too." I nodded, turning away slightly.

"So… how are you going to tell her now?" I lowered my head, and, not knowing how to answer that question, I simply shook my head.

"…I dunno."

Well, before, I was letting only slight truth out. Though Gabrielle is my most trusted and loyal Pokemon, I've also been developing, let's say… 'feelings' for her. What first drew me to her was her relaxed, care-free personality, and she was one of those people who didn't mind what I thought, and always tried to make me happy. She was always there for me, would always listen to my problems, and would always try to understand my needs. She was more than a friend to me.

Second off was her intelligence. I've never met a Pokemon more smart nor cunning than her. She was always the first one of my team to think up of a plan, and it usually always worked. She always solved my problems with good, logical answers, and always helped me to understand things. If we couldn't figure out a puzzle, we would always turn to her for answers.

Finally, was her strength. Before today, she was absolutely unstoppable. Her mind-power and lithe agility made up for her poor hand-to-hand combat, and her brain-power came in handy too, making up tactics on the spot even before the battle had begun. No Pokemon stood against her, no type advantage wielded a problem. To me, she was the ultimate fighter.

To me, she was the ultimate Pokemon.

And finally, on top of that, she was stunningly beautiful. Her perfect, hourglass figure and slender waist-line made her look stunning, and her chest was just the right size, not too big, not too small. But that wasn't the most beautiful thing about her.

The most beautiful thing about her was her eyes. They sat in her face like two, glistening rubies, the forest green strand in the centre making a solid contrast, and making them even more visible and attractive. Every time I look into her eyes, I get drawn in to a ruby red abyss of affection.

"Hello? Cam, are you Okay?" I snapped out of my trance to see Nurse Joy looking at me, puzzled. I remembered the question, and lowered my head.

"…I was planning to tell her once I'd won the league…" I whispered, "But now…"

"You'll tell her soon enough," I looked up to see Joy's reassuring smile, "I know it. And she'll feel the same way you do."

"…You think?"

"I don't just think," She winked at me mischievously, "I know."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I entered the A&E room a few minutes later to see Chansey waddling out of another door. I called after her; "Chansey, wait!"

"Chan?" The Pokemon turned to face me, smiling.

"She's Okay, right?" At the sign of the Pokemon nodding, I felt my stomach unclench and a huge weight lift from my shoulders.

"Oh, what a relief! Thank you so much!"

"Chansey!" The Pokemon bowed slightly in a friendly acknowledgement, and left the room.

I approached the bed where Gabrielle lay, her eyes closed, and her mouth slightly open. I looked at the things Chansey had ticked on its list before it had left. All the good things were ticked, which meant Gabrielle was at full health. I guessed she was just tired, really. Battling a Pikachu that's beaten about five leagues is pretty hard work.

I sank into a chair next to her, and laid my head on her pillow next to her. I wrapped an arm around her. The fact she was Okay was good enough for me. I remembered how much pain she'd gotten from those last two attacks – Volt tackle and Thunder – and felt myself wince even now as I heard her cries of pain.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I hugged her, and slowly enough, I descended into misery, it now only hitting me that I had failed the Elite Four. I had to wait another whole year for another chance of claiming the title of champion. My fingers clasped at the sheets as I wept silently at my own failure.

I felt Gabrielle move next to me, and I sat up to see her eyes open slightly. Rubbing the tears from my eyes, I put my hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Gabrielle, are you alright?"

"…Yeah," She responded, "Just tired, that's all."

I nodded in response, and hugged her happily, "As long as you're Okay…"

"I'm fine, really," She laughed softly, and hugged back, "There's no need to worry."

I nodded again, and turned, just as Nurse Joy came in, "Oh, hey there."

"I've booked you a room for tonight," She smiled reassuringly, "You can stay here."

"You're not going home?" Gabrielle looked surprised as I thanked the Nurse, who left swiftly to lock up, "I thought you'd want to go home after today."

"Too long, too late," I simply replied, and suddenly picked her up. She squealed in surprise as I carried her in my arms, "C'mon, let's go to our room," I exited the A&E room, and saw Nurse Joy just about to head off, "Hey Joy, can Gabrielle come with me to my room for the night?"

Joy, who was about to leave, turned and smiled, "I don't see why not, Cam. If she feels up to it, it's fine."

"I'm Okay, just a little sore, that's all." Gabrielle smiled, and I began to carry her up to my room with a goodnight to Joy.

We made it upstairs to my room, and I placed Gabrielle on her feet again. Making sure she was able to stand, I took my key out of my pocket, and inserted it in the lock. The latch opened with a click, and we entered the room, closing and locking the door behind us. Gabrielle sat on the bed, as I sat in a chair opposite.

"You Okay? Want some water?" I asked, and to a shake from her head, added, "Anything?"

"…I'm fine." Her voice was slightly strangled, and I eyed her quietly, wondering what was wrong. She definitely didn't sound herself, her voice quiet and distant. Her eyes were downcast to the floor, and she didn't try to make eye-contact with me at all. I got myself a drink of lemon juice, and sat next to her, drinking it quietly. We were both silent for a while, until Gabrielle finally spoke.

"…Listen, Cam."

"Yeah?"

She shifted slightly, looking awkward, still not meeting my gaze, "…I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I asked, confused, "About what?"

"I…" She looked up at me, and then back at the floor, "…I lost the match for us. It's my fault."

"What?" I asked, surprised, "No you didn't! You didn't lose it for us! You fought bravely, Gabrielle."

She avoided my gaze, and closed her eyes, "It's my fault, I should have beaten that Pikachu…"

There was a soft silence in the room, as I came over and sat on the bed next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders, soothing her. I could see she really meant business, her eyes were squeezed shut, and small tears were leaking out of the corners.

"…It-It's my fault…" Her voice cracked as she spoke, "I lost the match for us!" She began to cry softly, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry!" She suddenly threw her arms around me, and cried into my shoulder.

"H-hey, hey!" I patted her on the back. I'd never seen her break down like this before, her body shaking with her sobs, and her arms clutched tightly around me. I stroked her hair with one hand, and patted her back with the other, whispering, "It's not your fault. You were brave to take on that Pikachu. I shouldn't have sent you out, I'm the one who did wrong…"

"H-how?" She asked, leaning back and looking at me, "I lost, it's my fault!"

"Not necessarily," I pointed out, "I underestimated that Pikachu, I didn't expect it to be that hard to beat…" I looked away, staring at my empty glass of juice, "…I'm the one who did wrong here. I let you get hurt because of my careless mistakes. I should be the one upset, not you."

"But…" She stared at me, "…You're not mad?"

"No, of course not," I cried, hugging her again, "It's my fault, not yours!"

"…It's not your fault." She lowered her head, smiling at me, "Don't say that, Cam."

"Give me one reason," I laughed, "I bet I can counteract it."

"Because you're the best person I ever met, that's why…" This statement caught me off-guard, and I stared at her, stunned for a moment, "And you're a wonderful trainer. Don't let this get you down, Cam."

I laughed, "Says you, who was crying a few minutes ago!"

She laughed, teasingly, and prodded me in the side, "Hey, don't you get logical on me, boy," She suddenly stopped, looking at me, "Actually, I meant to ask you something…"

"Hmm?" I blinked, cocking my head, "What is it?"

"…I heard from Gallade that you thought I was your best Pokemon," She inquired, "Is this true?"

I flushed. I'd told my other Pokemon, Galden, my Gallade, of how I felt about Gabrielle. He said he wouldn't tell her, but obviously, he didn't keep his word.

"…Yes, it is." I said finally, looking a bit embarrassed, "You are my best and most favourite Pokemon."

She smiled sweetly, and replied, "What do you find so great about me?"

"Oh, where to start…" I said, mockingly, and she giggled a little from the quote.

"…I guess your personality," I began, "You're always really sweet and generous, and you've always helped me when I feel down. You're always there for me. Next… It'd be your strength," I smiled at her, as her face went redder and redder, "You're the strongest Gardevoir I've ever known, and you're the strongest Special user on my team. Then, your super-smart, too."

I smiled, as she gave an expression of surprise, "…Y-you think I'm strong? And smart?"

"Sure!" I laughed, "You're the one we always turn to for answers with our problems, and you're always the first one to think of a good plan of action. And finally…" I faltered slightly, "You're… really attractive."

There was silence in the room, as she stared at me, her face as red as her eyes, as I complimented her. Finally, she broke the silence, stuttering on her words.

"…Y-you… you think I'm…" She stared at me, mouth agape, "…A-attractive?"

"…Yeah." I nodded, sheepishly, "I mean, you're really…" I fought in my mind for a good word to use, but none came to mind, so I just finished with, "…hot."

There was another silence, as I turned to her, and before I knew it, I was trapped in the same abyss of her ruby red eyes. Those beautiful red eyes of hers. Before I could even stop myself, I felt words leaving my lips, the words I had kept locked away finally being released for her to hear.

"…What I'm trying to say is…" I put a hand to her cheek softly, "…I love you."

It felt as though a huge weight was lifted off of my heart, and my mind had completely relaxed, the tension in my stomach leaving as it un-knotted itself. It was free.

"You…" She didn't dare move her gaze from mine, "…Love me?"

I nodded slightly, smiling, "…Yeah, I do."

Her face broke into a huge smile, and she suddenly laughed, hugging me tightly again. Unexplainably, I felt myself begin to laugh along with her, as she clutched me tightly. I knew this could only mean a good thing, and I drew her away from me for a moment, staring into her eyes again, which were filled with joy and happiness.

And then, our lips met. It was soft and light, and I couldn't believe what I was feeling at the time. I'd never kissed a girl before, but it felt wonderful. It felt like hours before we moved away from each other. Our faces were beat red, and our eyes sparkled softly.

"That was good," I commented after a few minutes, "Did you like it?"

She nodded, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that…"

"Wait," I was surprised, "How long have you loved me for?"

"Since we met…" She whispered, "Since you saved me from that Staraptor when I was a child…"

"Oh yeah…" I remembered the time I'd rescued her from being beaten by a Staraptor. I'd missed my chance to get a Pokemon from Professor Oak, and had taken a walk to cool my nerves, when I'd encountered a Staraptor attacking a Ralts. I had picked up a log, and used it as a sword to fend off the Staraptor, and I and the Ralts became good friends, and she became my Pokemon for my adventure. Soon enough, she evolved into Kirlia, then the one true love that sat in front of me now.

"You were brave to do that for a Pokemon you didn't even know…" She smiled, and leaned in, "And I've loved you since."

I smiled, as we kissed again, this time, a bit more passionately, her tongue sliding into my mouth, and vice-verca, exploring the depths of each others mouths. We only drew away a few minutes later just to catch our breath, before we were at it again. I wrapped my arms around her, as I felt down her back, sliding my thumb and fore-finger under the bottom of her shirt, and sliding it up slowly, revealing the soft skin of her back. She gave a slight gasp, and moved away, surprised at the touch of flesh on flesh, and I leaned over her, smirking.

"You're not getting away that easily…" I chuckled, and slowly slid her shirt up even more, revealing her bare stomach to the cool breeze, and giving a light tickle, receiving a deserving giggle from her. I slipped it up even further, over the small chest plate to reveal her breasts, firm and round, and with no nipple. I glanced at her, and felt around, finding a small flap of some sort of fabric-like substance.

"Hey…" I blinked, pulling up the flap, which came off, revealing her pink nipples, "I never knew Gardevoirs wore bras…"

She winked, "Extra protection. What you don't know can't hurt you…" She began to unbutton my shirt, smiling, "What do you think?"

"Hmmm…" I took a breast in each hand, and began to squeeze lightly. She gave another giggle, but the giggles soon turned into moans as my hands kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts.

Meanwhile, as I did this, she'd somehow managed to remove my shirt, and was caressing my own chest. I wasn't the muscular type, so I didn't have the famed 'six-pack of doom' that everyone was talking about, but she didn't seem to care as we stroked each other's chests.

I decided to take it a little further. I leant over her, bending my head down towards her chest, and taking the nipple of her right breast into my mouth and beginning to play with it using my tongue. She gave a loud gasp at the new sensation, and I could tell she was enjoying it, as my free hands worked their way with her – one snaked around her back for support, as the other clamped her other breast, and rolled the nipple between my thumb and forefinger. Once her right nipple was as hard as it could get, I alternated to the other one, beginning my process for a second time.

A strange scent was now filling my nostrils. It was one of those smells that, you don't know where it's coming from, but it smells good, and you want some anyway. I could tell she was enjoying this, as she was making now very audible moans of pleasure.

I eventually stopped to let her catch her breath, and she smiled at me, "You're quite good…"

"At what? _Sucking?_" I joked playfully, and she smiled at the sexual humour.

"Yes, but…" She pushed me off, and flipped me over, so now I was on the bed rather than her. She smiled down at me, her voice silky and soft, "…Now it's _my turn_ to do the 'sucking'."

"…Eh?" I blinked, then realised what she meant, "…Oh, right!" I sat up, and swung my legs off of the edge of my bed. I went to remove my trousers, but nothing came except flesh. They were already in a heap on the floor, with my underwear.

"Wait, when did you--?"

"What you don't know can't hurt you…"

"Damn you and your sexy psychic powers!" She smirked in response, and slid off of the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of me. I knew what was coming next, and I lay back on the bed, my eyes shut.

I could feel her hand clamp around the base of my erect manhood, and her warm breath on the top of it, making me twitch slightly in anticipation. She smiled, looking up at me, "You ready?"

"The hell do I know, just do it and see what happens…" I laughed weakly, and she gave another light giggle.

"You were always like that, you know…?" She smiled, and bent back down. The next thing I knew, something warm and wet surrounded my manhood, slowly moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern.

It was one of the most wonderful things I'd ever felt. My eyes squeezed tightly shut as I growled my agreement to this action, as her head slowly bobbed up and down in a rhythmic pattern. I was already twitching, but I knew I couldn't let it out yet, I had to hold it in as much as I could. There was one thing that I could definitely say about it though.

It was a hell of a lot better than masturbating, I can tell you.

I suddenly gasped as I felt her tongue begin to wrap around the length of my shaft, tickling it and making it pulsate faster. I knew I was going to come soon, but still, I held it back as much as I could. She smiled mischievously out of the corner of my eye, and suddenly, I felt a huge amount of pressure on my manhood as she began to suck.

This became too much. With a loud grunt of approval, I unleashed my load into her mouth, making her cough and splutter for a few moments. She lapped up as much as she could of the sticky white substance, and looked up to face me.

"…How was that?" Realising that I was too breathless to speak to her, she climbed up on the bed next to me, and kissed my cheek, saying, "I think I worked you overtime, hmmm?"

"…Damn straight…" I grunted, sitting up finally, "But the question is…" I began to laugh softly, "…Do _you_ need a favour?"

She smirked, and lay down in the same position I had a few minutes ago. Swapping roles, I slipped off of the bed and took the hem of her long, elegant dress. I slid it down her slender legs till it rested in a heap on the floor next to my own clothes, and then felt around her lower stomach for another flap of fabric. Finding it, I slipped that down her legs as well, feeling how damp it was to the touch.

"Well, someone's excited…" I teased, and stroked her lower lips, making her quiver slightly.

"Just hurry up, alright?" She teased, "We're getting to the good bit!"

"Oh, in a hurry, are we?" I joked, and pressed my index finger against her lips again, making her shiver slightly, "Then I'll draw it out for you…"

"You're mean!" She joked, and gave me a playful kick in the stomach.

"It's what I do…" I laughed, and continued to press my fingers around the rim of her womanhood, making her growl in her throat. I stuck a finger inside playfully, and drew out some of the sticky liquid that was inside. I pulled it to my face, sniffed it, and, realising it was the same smell as the scent I'd smelt earlier, tasted it.

It was a very strange flavour, like one of those fruit smoothies you have, where you don't know what's in it, but you want more. I leaned in closer, and, after touching round the edges a few times, slowly pushed two of my fingers inside of her.

"Ah!" She gasped, as my fingers pushed apart her lips from one another, "Mmmm…"

Satisfied with this sound, I began to feel around in there for any more sticky liquid. Finding quite a bit near the back, I dug it out, and took another taste of the wonderful substance. Realising I had a much better way of getting it, I leaned in closer, and slowly inserted my tongue into her area.

"Mmmph!" She groaned, clutching the sheets tightly, "Oh, yes… Mmm… yes…"

I began to feel around with my tongue, the soft fleshy insides clamping against it in an almost crushing motion, but I didn't care. I began to move my tongue from left to right, licking around to find any more juicy substances of hers.

"AH!" She suddenly cried, as my tongue pressed against a wall of her insides, "YES! Ooooh… yes…"

I guessed I must have gotten her 'special spot', so I flicked my tongue around again, and once or twice, pressed against the same spot, resulting in similar reactions from her.

"Ah… ah! Ah!" I could tell she was climaxing now, because her hips had started thrusting against my tongue's movements, "Oh yeah, Oh! OH! OOOOH!!"

With one final press of the G-spot with my tongue, I felt her walls cave in around me, and a huge amount of liquid spray into my open mouth. I clamped my lips around her lower ones so no liquid could escape, and drank as much as I could of it up, leaving only a small bit to dribble off my chin onto the sheets.

I sat up back onto the bed, and like before, allowed her to catch her breath. She panted heavily, and slowly sat up, leaning up against the wall that the bed was next to.

"Whew…" She laughed softly, and kissed me again, "As I said before, you're quite good… How did you do that so well?"

"Magic," I said sarcastically, "Magic did it."

"Then you must be bloody David Blaine to have pulled _THAT_ off…" She laughed, and I joined in the laughter with her. It eventually died down, and I slowly turned to her, my eyes serious.

"…You ready?"

She nodded, and laid her back on the bed, her head on the pillow, "Ready when you are… _my love._"

I smiled at the comment as I leaned over her, and her legs widened to accept my presence. I placed the tip of my head against her lips, grinning up at her.

"Want me to…?"

"We've come this far," She whispered back, her eyes set, "We can't stop now, can we?"

"No." I replied, and pushed into her.

It was the most wonderful feeling I'd ever felt in my entire life. I felt something warm, soft and wet clamp around my shaft, and it felt so good. It was like I'd died, gone to heaven, come back and done it again. Gabrielle was enjoying it too, her eyes shut, her mouth partly open, breathing heavily. It felt like an eternity before motion returned to my body, and I slowly continued to push, until I felt a blockage about half-way down. I glanced up at her, and she nodded.

"Now… this may sting a bit…" I informed her, and slowly began to push harder. The barrier bent, stretched slightly, and then finally snapped under the pressure. Gabrielle screamed out loud, but I quickly put my mouth over hers to muffle the scream of pain, and pushed my tongue into her mouth to calm her down. After a few moments to let her cool off for a bit, I slowly pushed it in the whole way, fitting just about my whole length in. She smiled up at me, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Perfect fit…" She laughed sheepishly. I smiled, and drew out of her, then pushed back in again.

At that moment, animal instinct took over. I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to, my mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only. I could feel the bed rocking ever so slightly with the motion of my thrusting, but I couldn't have given a damn about that.

"Oh, yes! Oh, GOD, YES!!" The pain seemed to have left her it seemed, as she was crying out ecstatically, clutching the bed-sheets either side of her, "FASTER!! FASTER!! OH, GOD!!"

I obeyed her command, and moved faster, the motions of my thrusting becoming incredibly rough and fast. She was now crying out, her breasts bouncing up and down with her body, her eyes squeezed shut and leaking tears of pleasure. I could feel myself beginning to get tired, but I didn't dare stop. Her legs had wrapped around my waist, and were clinging to me for dear life, as though, if I stopped the pumping motion, she would die or something.

"Nnngh! HARDER!!" She cried, and I obeyed once again. I began to slow, and my thrusts became harder and more accurate. I could hear myself grunting loudly every time I pushed in, my eyes were now shut with the pressure of her tightening pussy around my length as she approached her final stage.

"OH, HELL!! OH, GOD!!" She screamed, as I rammed myself the final couple of times into her, "I'M GONNA… AAAAAAAAGH!!"

With a joined scream of pure pleasure, I drew out of her, and then rammed it home, releasing my load into her. At the same time, her own load blasted back at me, but her one was able to spray out from around my manhood and spray over the bed covers and my legs.

We lay like that for what seemed like eternity, our eyes closed, our breathing shallow and fast-paced, and our hearts pounding. Slowly, I drew my softening member out of her, and flopped down next to her, my body weak and tired.

It was a few moments before I felt the warmth of her body move close to me, and her arms wrap around my chest in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Cam…" She whispered, sounding tired, but happy, "…You're the best…"

"Just answer me this…" I whispered back, my arms wrapping around her back, returning the embrace.

"…Hm?" She opened an eye sleepily, "What is it?"

I gave a weak chuckle, and kissed her lightly, "…You still worried about the loss?"

She closed her eyes, and her face became placid and peaceful.

"…Take a guess." She joked, before drifting off to sleep in my arms.

I smiled, and closed my eyes, holding her close to me. It was strange, though. All that time, I'd been worried about not having won the battle; all that time was wasted pondering about why we'd lost or how.

There was no need.

Maybe the price for losing… was actually better than the price of winning.

"Good night… my sweetheart."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**(Collapses into a heap on the ground, writhing in pain) MY EYEZ!! THEY BURNZ!!**

…**Lol, not really. This didn't turn out half-bad… (Looks over the fic) I've never written so much disgusting material… and actually felt good about it. Wow, I'm even scaring myself.**

**Well, as all tradition goes… (Thanks to Ashurii for telling me this) I have to apparently say one certain line after writing this…**

"**Now guys, remember to clean your keyboards!"**

…**Tell me what you think, alright?**

+Regii+


End file.
